The gamer and the Artist ( a septiishu fanfic!)
by mxcmonster
Summary: Signe moves to a new school, youtube high school to be exact apparently the best school for gamers vloggers and all sorts. (no this is not like felixs ALOT more clishe than that :p). but what happens when signe fall in love with one of the most popular guys in the school? will he love her back? will they love each other?...
1. youtube highschool

Signe P.O.V

I woke up with a fucking annoying alarm clock beside mt bed beeping a me like no tomorrow then groan groaned first day of school is here I sat up and rubbed my eyes trying to wake up then looked at my phone it was still beeping  
"fuck off" I said turning the beeping noise off,I sighed "loud peace of shit" I whipped off the covers and walked to my bathroom taking a quick shower. After I came out I dried my hair and yadda yadda you know what you do when you take a shower so yeah I did all that jazz, I chose my outfit to be black jeans and a white blouse with black flats, my hair was up in properly the messiest bun i have every seem way to pull of the impression signe, I did my makeup the usual Amy Whinehouse eyeliner because come on! who doesn't love her eyeliner?!.I put on my black rimmed glasses and ate a pop tart for breakfast brushed my teeth and headed out the door, literally two seconds leaving the house  
"oh for fucks sake!" I sighed and walked back in my house grabbing my messenger bag then took a quick glance in the mirror  
"i'm a mess, oh well..." i sighed then locked my door and ran out.

Finally I arrived at the school, It was nice right enough I was walking along the stone path and held my breath as a read the black gate 'YOUTUBE HIGH SCHOOL' I sighed how fucking original I rolled my eyes and walked in. Shite I was late , how ironic, anyway I walked in and straight to the office to find my new timetable this person looked nice he was looking down and wore rectangler glasses and a mini mohawk. I coughed to signal someone was there he turned around "Hello! I take it your new since your like 10 minutes late" I smiled nervously "yeah...sorry"  
"No need to say sorry dear! I am Mr Shire or just Joven" he...Joven extended his arm revealing a batman symbol tattoo "Signe-" "JOVEN STOP CHATTING HER UP SHES GONNA BE LATE EVEN MORE YOU DOFF!" I Blushed brightly after the women voice beamed at 'joven' then a girl with faded red hair and that both shaved at the sides and she walked behind 'joven' "Sorry honey i'm Mari here's your timetable and late slip your first class is music so go right round the corner then on your left" 'Mari' smiled warmly "thank you" I smiles back and followed to mari's directions

oh woppee my first class is music I mean musics okay just i'm not that good at it, I took a deep breath before knocking twice then opened the door,  
Fuck...  
Every ones eyes was on me "uh...sorry i'm late..." I entered the classroom and gave the teach my slip she had silver hair that was wavy almost curly a small face almost like a doll face. The teacher read the slip "Ahh... miss hansen please take a seat I am miss Kota " she pointed to a empy seat empty I sat down and placed my bag on the floor Everyone Was Still STARING AT ME I held my breath and exhaled and then the I heared the loudest bickering outside  
"MARK YOU FUCK TARD YOU MADE US LATE!" It was definitely irsh strong too  
"JACK YOU SLEPT IN" Okay now this was a deep voice like sexy man deep voice, someone balls dropped  
"SHUT YER WHEELY BIN MOUTH"  
"TRASH CAN" then two men oh no sorry BOYS walked in one had,  
Okay what the fuck green hair and brown at the sides a brown/silverish goatee and really fucking thick eyebrows like god there thick there like fucking caterpillar thick..., He also had the brightes blue eyes if photoshop was real goddammit someone will be using filleres to make there eye pop okay not that thick but you get the point he wore a black t-shirt blue jeans and green vans  
the other guy had blue hair but it was fading , a stubble and dark brown eyes , well not that dark like close to black but dark enough to see his pupils  
the other guy wore a red flannel and dark blue jeans with black and red hightops

They both gave there slip to the teacher and sat beside each other then as soon as the teacher seen  
"Uh-hu boys split up!"  
"BUT MISS!-" they both said together you would've thought they were twins I just rolled my eyes  
"BOYS SPLIT UP DON'T LET ME TELL YOU AGAIN!" they both rolled there eyes then split up not very far away though the teacher just sighed and then I felt a tap on my shoulder It was a guy with a right side shed almost like a emo hair cut he had both his ear pierced with ear stretchers i think I dunno dark brown eyes wait did he straighten his hai-  
"Hi im Dan, Dan Howell nice to meet you" he extended his arm and I shook it being polite and all  
"Signe, Signe Hansen"  
"So Signe where you from?"  
"Denmark and you?"  
"London" we had a basic conversation then he told me everyone in class  
across from you is Phil or my partner in crime" I laughed softly at that he looked about 19 he has a right baby face and the same hair as Dan but his is black he had bright blue eyes and such and such any who. 10 minutes past and i wasn't really paying attention because im not really intrested in it "Uh Dan? who are they?" I whispered and pointed at the people who burst in earlier, he looked at me in a bit of shock "oh them? there your typical dumb and dumber the green haired one is jack and the blue one is mark there both single" then Dan winked at me "No! gee i was just...curious"  
"sure you were" he rolled his eyes I laughed a bit this 'jack' did look attractive I frowned

 **time skippppp why? because I can than!  
** I met alot of people in one day I met  
Dan,Phil,PJ,Emily, Ian , Anthony and about 20 more! they were all nice I liked them and they somehow liked my akward-ness. I made myself dinner and sat on my computer and went on tumblr

' _Your Art is amazing!'_

 _'Have you thought of going to youtube highschool I hear they have the best art teacher there!'_

'You NEED to go you art is fab gurl!'

I finished up and doodled some of my OC's after I did that I watched anime and played Undertale yes im undertale trash shut up iv accsepted it know. I looked at my phone 47 Facebook notifactions and its 12:40AM are you kidding me!? I take it i was in a group chat oh well I skimmed threw most of it then another one caught me at the bottom  
 _ **pewelix**_ _~ 'Dude that new girl looks hot'  
_ _ **Jacksepti**_ _~ 'Mine back off'  
_ _ **pewelix**_ _~ ' I have maria'  
_ _ **pewdelix**_ _~ ' MARZIA'  
_ _ **pewdelix**_ _~ 'fucking autocorrect ;'  
_ _ **cutiepimarz**_ _~ You hope your butt that was autocorrect! :P'_  
 **markimoo** _~ 'yall do know she in this chat?'_  
 **jacksepti** _~ ' dude we all know marzia's in the chat' she litreally just said something to felix you doof!  
_ **markimoo** _~ ' NO YOU DUMBASS THE NEW GIRL'_

I was getting a bit sick of them just saying the new girl like come on! so ill do something i'm gonna regret

 **jackseptic** ~ _she'll be in bed though_  
 **wiishu** ~ _Nu-uh_  
 **Markimoo** ~ _LOOK WHO REPLIED JACK!_  
 **pewdelix** ~ _why wiishu though like whats with the name?_  
 **Wiishu** ~ _Its funny in english :P!  
_ _ **jackseptic**_ _~ wait you can speak a diffrent language!  
_ _ **wiishu~**_ _ye danish  
_ _ **jackseptic**_ _~cool! ya nerd!  
_ _ **wiishu**_ _~ye ahah_

 _we did talk for like another hour or so just random stuff but i got really frickin tired and went to bed woke up with like another 30 notifications what time do these dicks go to sleep at?! I sighed welp i really do need to get up another 5 minutes..._

 _h_ _ **ope ya like just tell me if its bad/or stuff I need to improve I am only 14 :P**_

 _ **okkkkkyyyyyyy so this was actually on wattpad but hey why not here aswell amryt! (also made this when i was 14 now 15 wassup bday in 2 months that crazyyyy!)**_


	2. a party?

Last period thank god my cramps are killing me legit, I groaned  
 **DING DING DINGGGG!**  
thank goodness but its only lunch, I sighed and got up walking down the hall where the lockers are putting my code in _click click click_ I opened my locker putting my books in, I really can't be bothered with anything mabye i'm just having a down day? well periods are sore but i'm off them well, just yesterday but I had no cramps, mabye this is them kicking in?, I half slammed my locker to see this jack guy leaning againts the other locker facing me which gave me a slight jump, I looked down  
"what do you want jack?" I asked coming out more harsh than I expected it to  
"not even a 'hi jack happy to see you' that hurts wiish" I don't even need to look at him to see a grin on his face I turn on my heels and walk away _stupid stupid stupid, wait why am I saying stupid? do i like him no course not iv just been here a week for fuck sake get a grip! ._

Im standing next PJ , dan and phil not really paying attention since i'm thinking about art too much  
"signe, wanna come to the biggest part ever!" Dan explained he wasn't trying to get into me is he? nah he's too nice and much more like a gentleman  
"Nah Dan i'm, good thanks for asking" I smiled warmly, I swear I could hear all three jaws drop to the floor. I cleared my throat and mouthed 'Lady problems' they all gave me a confused look untill phil got it first and nodded "well Signe if you feel up to its, 24 seame avenue you won't miss it and it starts at like 8PM end at whenever you go home haha" I smiled "okay thanks doubt i'll be going though but if I do will you three take care of me if i get out of control?" I chuckled they all half laughed.

Fucking finally I got in the house, I took some pain killers, they weren't as bad know theve calmed down, I go on tumblr and see a good few reposts and likes a smile I always like it when people likes my stuff. 6:30PM and im lying in bed my cramps are slightly sore but not that bad  
 **phil: Hey, signe there still time for you to get ready for the party, ano girls take a long time to get ready sorry if that was sexist or anything me and dan are gonna get ready so yeah**  
 **me: dunno I might depeneds how im feeling ill try though thank's**  
I frowned and got up may aswell right?.

I walked down to this house it wasn't to far away i was like 2 streets away, I wore a white, cherry blossomed dress with white flats a few necklaces and my make up was light but of course my eyeliner was on fleak gurl like dyum just kidding it was like any other time, and i wore my glasses wich weren't real of course, I turn round the corner and oh my god it was big, LIKE real BIG it was a campus house like the one you see in the movies it was dark it was like 9PM what i slept for an hour so yeah whatever don't judge any who it was bright though with different colours Green,Blue, pink and red everyone's dancing on the grass I took a deep breath and move in and see marzia shes in a few of my classes and we've had a conversation so it will be okay, I swallowed my slavia and walk up to her shes wearing a really fashionable outfit, a light pink fluffy jumper tucked in with a black denim button down skirt with black tights and black heels, around her neck was a choker and her hair was down again fashionable as always she held a red cup in her right hand aswell,  
"Hey" Marzia right?" i exclaimed dam this musics loud catchy but loud  
"Yeah! signe right?" I nodded as she shouted her italian accsent is so soft and polite  
"UH hey do you know who's party this is anyway like who's running it?"  
"Yeah! Felix, Ken an-" Marzia was cut off with a microphone tap on the balcony was Ken, Felix and dumb and dumber mark and Jack, Jack was scanning the grounded for someone wonder who mabye his girlfriend or whatever then his eyes met mine i Blushed slightly  
"LETS GET THIS PARTY GOIN!" Mark said whilst jack was throwing a tube with confetti and pouring balloons everywhere naturally someone blew a condom up and that was flowing aswell i chuckled then had fun. A few minutes later jack is by my side giving me a drink  
then  
butterfly's flew in my stomach when he gave me the cup  
why him?


	3. what the fuck did I do last night?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdeb41fc070c6bc7b4e1a411768f453d"I woke up lazily looking up at a unfamiliar wall, I was on my side...I can't remember much from last night... I remember me and marzia talking then jack gave me a drink...DID THE FUCKER SPIKE ME?- wait wait wait...know it was coming to me I had a couple of shots then nope blank from there I gues-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c18d562352432bcc7da6e21b45410ca6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I felt a hand wrap round my waist.../span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eb2bcfa66c275bbbf646affa222119d"I turned my head and seen a bare chest and a sleeping green haired blob... span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"jack/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="423bf9b2d803773c95a9a1d8aca0e34f"I turned back and looked around laying in his arms for a bit longer, sure it was weird but I liked it, I felt safe, but then started to think, did he use me? oh my god i'm going to get called a slut, whore, tramp the full lot br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"we didn't have sex" I heard a irish man say I was too busy in thought I didn't notice jack was awake br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"...oh..." oh signe? really just a small oh?! oh my fucking go-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"how did you want to?" his voice was so soft like a small cinnamon roll but I can see the end of his lip risng the smallest bit br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"...not really..." I whispered "what happened last night?..." said a little bit lowerbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /jack looked at me and brushed a hair out of my face like real clishe style then he sighed br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"well..." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~~~~~~~flashback to the party~~~~~~~~~~~~~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="359b7ccdbdefe89133f08691989f2a16" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" JACKS P.O.V/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a6761d0c43010d0ca5b7c9daaae5f78"i gave a drink to signe "so you decided to show didya?" she nodded and blushed slightly daww shes a sweet cinnamon roll, my stomach got all warm and fuzzy this is weird I decided to shrug it off "wanna see something cool?" I asked my hand getting a bit shakey "uh sure?" signe was a bit worried i could see it in her adorable green eyes "don't worry" I took her hand and ran upstairs were me felix mark and ken was before "wait here and close your eyes" she did as i asked and got a few lazer pens glow sticks and a big box "okay open 'em up" she raised and eyebrow and i just did my cocky smirk and picked up the microphone "ALRIGHT PARTY PEOPLE GO FUCKIN MENTAL THE NIGHT!" as i threw the glow sticks "signe my lady can you flip the switch?" she looked on the box and flipped it and mist came out followed with some lights she laughed a bit, god her laugh is so heart stopping, GODDAMMIT SEAN NO NOT AGAIN. we decided to go back down and take some shots with mark, pewds , marzia and molly "3..." mark gave everyone a shot "2..." pewds gave everyone a lemon slice"1!... loser gets to sleep with the winner!" I said taking a shot and eating the lemon slice as fast I could i was the first to get it down but signe was the last "awee fuck" she whispers after the lemon "that's not fair your irish!" mark exclaimed I made a cheesy smile and stuck my middle finger up at him then we took a alot more shots mabey 5-7?. the night ended at 6am thank god this was the weekend or we all be screwed signe was pretty pissed at this point me im just tipsy all that is nothing compared tae the irish! we were going our seperate ways when she went up to me "remember first shot? winner sleeps with the loser!" she seemed she wanted it but no i'm not going to do that what happened if she hasn't lost her V card yet? "no signe nighty night" I said i feel bad but it was for her own good "no em style="box-sizing: border-box;"sean" /emoh my that sounded way more sexual than it should i gave a defeated sigh and picked her up and got a taxi back to my bit as soon as i walked n the house she started or trying to take my clothes off the only thing she managed was my top though i quickly grabbed her and sat her on the bed she was drowsy but not enough to fall asleep i sighed and walked away getting myself water, when i came back i seen a sleepy signe on her side I guess I was wrong i smiled at her walking up to her i took her shoes off and caressed her cheek as I did that she put her hand over mine and muttered something under her breath kneeled down and I hear her say br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;""stay..."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="104dfbffc258703d378fae06d9f64dbc" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" ~~~~ ~~~End of flash back~~~ ~~~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="830a7ddc2636f8a9599970e4aa94e81f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" ~~~~Signes POV~~~~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="215c53c5800e790b1a5081247235587a"jack told me everything i just nodded along but i wasnt paying attention i was too busy taking in his facial features after he finished there was a small part between our lips, do i do it know ? or wait? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;" stop being a wimp signe you can do this!/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /i looked at sean he may have a girlfriend! do it! sighed and caressed his cheek his goatee was smooth againts my fingers he looked at my lips and we leaned in our mouthes inches from onnecting fireworks went off in my stomach oh my god this is it oh my jesus /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d36dedea515f0f3c39499d338b4be3da"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Jacks POV /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /oh my god i'm gonna kiss 'er! oh my god i think i love her butterflys were dancing in me stomach /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f8dc81a21c817a743b54527592266e2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" signes POV /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /This is it!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2298f9a2a7cf2bf8f86b9154a8d0d05c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" jacks pov /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /this is it! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10a99b3b374b463a7b7a0bffd3e3e627"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" MARKS POV /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /i walked into jacks room after all its 1:30 pm i walked in and him and signe are legit a needle apart br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"did i interrupt?" the both looked at me and groaned my face goes a slight pink "sorry...imma just" i said pointing ot the exit of the room and leaving, gosh i ship it already!/p 


	4. awkward situation

**Jack's P.O.V**

I closed my eyes with a sigh escaping my lips, and glare at the door "Do you need a ride back to your place?" I asked getting up throwing my shirt back on , I turn around and I see her going bright red

I only gave her a questionable look, with a shrug I walked to the door, as I open it, I could feel a smirk across my face and my douche-ness got the better of me.

"You know signe if you really wanna bang, hit me up anytime" I turn my head to look at her fully tomato face "I'm always free for you" I turn my head back, and with that I walk towards the kitchen.

 **Signe's POV**

What In the holy fuck just happened, I just stayed in the bed, processing, _'Come on singe, he's a complete, douche!'_

 _'Yea but did you see that hair, that look in his eyes!' 'Signe, come on you can't just like someone, he could've had sex with you!' 'yea but he didn't! We simply just slept-'_

As my mind wrestles with the conclusion of the green haired man, I heard a knock at the door  
"I'm gonna come in, okay?" This wasn't Sean, it was deeper, I see a red haired (yes I'm gonna do this before Mark had cut it off because I like the red floof sorry) head pop threw, i just sighed swivelling to the side

The red haired man didn't say much he simply came threw the door and sat beside me  
"Jack isn't all bad, he can be a dick, but really he is a softy, although I think he likes you, it is crazy that you've only new each other for a bit but, I think it's true" I looked at the red head with a raised eyebrow

"Let's just say, your the first girl he's brought back and not banged" he laughed nervously I pursed my lips together putting my head in my hands rubbing my temples together

I felt a strong but gentle palm on my back soothing me I looked up and smiled getting up and walking to the so called living room damn what a awkward situation


End file.
